1. Field
Embodiments may relate to controlling a clock gate based on a specific frequency of a clock signal.
2. Background
Clock gating is a technique to reduce power consumption of idle logic. To save power, clock gating may refer to activating a clock at a logic block only when there is work to be performed. However, clock gating may introduce additional timing constraints. For example, it may be difficult to include clock gating into complex logic where timing margins may be extremely tight.